


Oikawa's Sock Collection, Volume 3

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [142]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Socks have yet to make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Oikawa's Sock Collection, Volume 3

12-25-15  
Prompt: Oikawa’s Sock Collection Volume 3  
Pairing: MatsuHana  
Rating: Explicit  
  
Matsukawa’s had his lips stretched around Takahiro’s cock for the past hour, at least, pulling back for a minute or two each time Takahiro had reached his peak, only to dive back in and work him up all over again.  
  
So far he had cum three times that night, once in the living room with Takahiro’s back against the wall and Matsukawa’s mouth on his chest, and now twice on the bed with Matsukawa between Takahiro’s thighs. With Matsukawa’s mouth on his cock and his fingers up his ass, he was quickly working his way up to a fourth.  
  
“Fuck- Issei, I-” he gasped, his hips twitching weakly up toward Matsukawa’s mouth. Matsukawa retaliated by bringing one hand up to fondle Takahiro’s balls and swallowing in quick succession around him. Takahiro gasped and arched up from the bed as he came a fourth time.  
  
He couldn’t be sure how long he lay there panting, staring blindly up at the ceiling of their bedroom. He only knew when Matsukawa came back into the room to lean over him, stroking his hair away from his face and looking down at him like he was the most incredible piece of art in the world. Takahiro gathered enough of his wits about him to wink, and Matsukawa snorted.  
  
“I have something for you,” he said. Takahiro squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, trying to process what Matsukawa was saying to him.  
  
“Is it a bath?” he garbled at last. Matsukawa just smirked.  
  
“Not quite,” he said. His voice had taken on that dangerous tone it got when Takahiro was about to be tortured in the best way possible. After the evening he’d already had he wasn’t sure there was room for that tone right now.  
  
“Issei, I don’t think I-” Matsukawa shut him up with a kiss, filthy and tasting of cum and hot enough to make Takahiro’s cock twitch in interest.  
  
“Trust me,” Matsukawa whispered. He ran his hands up and down Takahiro’s sides, their size and shape and warmth a familiar comfort. Then one of those hands disappeared, only to reappear against his thigh, clasped around something warm and rubbery. Takahiro whimpered as Matsukawa began easing it into him. Matsukawa made soft, soothing noises and ran one hand up and down Takahiro’s thigh to relax him. “That’s it, baby,” he whispered. “Almost there, good boy.”   
  
“Are you trying to praise kink me?” Takahiro groaned.  
  
“Yeah, figured I’d try something new,” Matsukawa answered. “No go?”  
  
“It’s a little weird.” Matsukawa shrugged and twisted the toy in a little farther. All at once it slipped inside and Takahiro’s entrance closed around its base.  
  
“That’s it,” Matsukawa said. He sat upright and started shuffling around the bed.  
  
“Now what are you doing?” Takahiro asked, glaring up at him. He winked at him with a smirk.  
  
“You’ve gotten to have all the fun so far,” he said, crawling forward on his knees. “My turn.” In one fluid movement of sinew and skin Matsukawa threw one leg over Takahiro’s chest and settled astride him. He opened the front of his pants and pulled out his own erection, holding it in front of Takahiro’s face.   
  
“What’s in it for me?” Takahiro asked. Matsukawa snorted.  
  
“Be good and I’ll use that plug,” he answered, one hand toying with something behind him.  
  
“You’re already usi- HOLY FUCK!” Takahiro arched off the bed as the plug began vibrating, strong pulses right against his prostate. The vibrations died down enough for Takahiro to relax and gather his mind from the corners it was scattered in. Matsukawa smirked and tapped his lower lip with the head of his cock.  
  
“Get to it,” he growled. Takahiro whined and opened his mouth, tonguing at the tip. Matsukawa sighed in pleasure and thrusted lightly, thumbing up the levels on the vibrator. “Fuck, Hiro, you look so good like this,” he groaned. Takahiro glared up at him, but took the head into his mouth nonetheless. He tilted his head up and hollowed his cheeks, biting back the satisfied smirk when Matsukawa threw his head back and moaned. He must not have succeeded, though, because Matsukawa turned the vibrator up again, clearly skipping a setting or two. Takahiro gasped, and Matsukawa took the opportunity to shove himself all the way to the back of Takahiro’s throat. Takahiro groaned around the intrusion, and that was apparently enough for Matsukawa, who came in three sharp bursts and slumped to the side. Takahiro squirmed and whimpered.  
  
“Oi, jackass,” he said. “Help me out here.” Matsukawa raised his head just enough to look blearily at him.  
  
“…Nah.” Takahiro smacked him on the arm and he let out a chuckle, pushing himself up onto his knees. With one hand he turned up the vibrator and with the other he fisted Takahiro’s cock, stroking firmly and slowly. “You close, babe?” he asked. Takahiro nodded, his eyes squeezing shut.  
  
“P-please,” he whispered. Matsukawa leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow and sweet as though he wasn’t working Takahiro up to his fifth orgasm of the night.  
  
“Come on, babe,” he said. “Come on, you can do it.” He pressed his thumb to the sensitive point below Takahiro’s head, rubbing insistently until Takahiro’s world went white and he came at last.  
  
Five minutes later Takahiro was still sprawled on the bed, twitching uselessly. He looked up at Matsukawa with tears sitting in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Matsukawa watched him back, his face a picture of adoration as he stroked Takahiro’s hair.   
  
“Can I have that bath now?” Takahiro croaked. Matsukawa chuckled.  
  
“You can have anything you want,” he answered.  
  
“I want a bath.” Matsukawa grinned and started pulling Takahiro’s arms around him.  
  
“A bath it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
